Inuyasha
by Jinx the fox girl
Summary: Rated K for language there will be some romance later in the story.This is my first story so no FLAMING!
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here so no flaming please. Flames are for smores. Anyways introducing our guests Inuyasha "Feh.", Kagome "Konichiwa.", Miroku "Will you bear my children?", Sango-Sango slaps Miroku-, and there's Alex… "Hey.", and truly yours Jinx!-waves hand around wildly-

Kagome: Oh it looks like it's going to be a good story.

Inuyasha: -Rolls eyes-Feh…whatever.

Jinx: -Throws a shoe at Inuyasha- Nobody asked you!

Alex: -Points at the now unconscious Inuyasha and laughs-

Jinx -Throws another at Alex-Grr…shut up Alex!

Alex: What was that for?!

Miroku and Sango: -Huddles in the corner-

Jinx: Cause I felt like it! Anyways readers enjoy the story. -Pokes Inuyasha- Oh and by the way I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1

"Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha said silently to himself as he walked over to the well as you know Inuyasha and his famous mouth of his made Kagome upset and she went home. Inuyasha looked around to see if anyone was watching and he jumped down the well.

Jinx: -puts hands in front of face-It's short and crappy I know but there will be more later OK?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome: That last one was a very short chapter…

Jinx: Well I had to switch over to Kagome at some point.

Alex: Whatever…

Jinx: I do NOT own Inuyasha I own nothing in my world of nothingness.

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha, you idiot you get on my nerves so much!" Kagome said as she stroked Buyo. "I better do my math homework while I'm here. I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha will come and tell me to come back. Now let's see…15 divided by 49…49 minus 45…40 minus 30 equals-"she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked seemed curiosity got the best of him.

"Ahhh…just a little math homework that I need to catch up on why are you so interested?" Kagome said.

"Feh…who said I was." Inuyasha said.

"Well why'd you come here?" Kagome said calmly.

"We need you to look for the Shikon jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

"The Shikon jewel shards?! Is that all I'm useful for to you!?" Kagome retorted.

'What to say to make her stop being angry what to say dammit!?' Inuyasha thought.

Jinx: Oooo…what's he gonna say?Oh wait I'm in control MHUAAAA!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome: …

Inuyasha:- Knocked out-

Miroku and Sango: …

Jinx: -Comes in with soda- is he STILL knocked out from the shoe?

All: Yep

Jinx: I don't care he'll wake up later I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

"Whatever you don't have to answer." said Kagome sadly.

"Feh I wasn't going to anyways." Muttered Inuyasha then he spoke louder. "Let's just go." He took Kagome by the hand and led her to the well he released her and jumped in first. Kagome jumped in after a few seconds of thinking.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and silently walked back to Kaede's village. "Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo and he jumped up into her arms.

"Shippo." Kagome said as she hugged him. "Welcome back, Kagome." said Sango.

"Inuyasha, why do you have to say stupid things that make Kagome leave!?" yelled Shippo still in Kagome's arms.

"Shippo don't say that to Inuyasha." whispered Kagome.

WHAM! Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head.

"Inuyasha SIT!!!" yelled Kagome.

THUD. "Wench! What'd ya do that for?!" yelled Inuyasha. "Shippo I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha made a lunge for him but Kagome moved Shippo just in time and Inuyasha got a mouthful of dirt.

"...the wolf mutt's coming" Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome,taking out of Tetsuaiga.

Sango stopped petting Kirara so she could transform.Kirara growled knowing that Koga was coming closer.In the distance a whirlwind could be seen and just like that Koga was face to face with Inuyasha.

"Move aside,Runt.I've come to take what's rightfully mine."He said pointing to Kagome.Kagome held on to Inuyasha and told him not to hurt Koga.Inuyasha shook his head "I've got a right to protect you and if Koga takes you how am I going to find the jewel shards?!"

Koga smirked "Alright have it your way I guess I'm just going to fight you for her!"

Jinx:Yes I'm evil for stopping it here but I need time to think what's going to happen.

Inuyasha:Man,I'm going to give Koga one hell of a whoopin!

Jinx:-sweatdrops-Your awake...


End file.
